Daddy's Little Angel
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Something is wrong with Gabrielle and only Matthew can fix it. Blood, gore, murder. Pru x Can
**I actually got this idea from a short film which is pretty good.**

It was Gabrielle's birthday. Matthew and Gilbert were so excited, they happily planned the party and even offered the birthday girl a chance to help plan it. She was turning eight and they always tended to go all out and spoil her on her birthday. She smiled and declined the offer. She preferred to stay at the table and color in her coloring book. Gilbert hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Hey awesome girl! Are you excited for your birthday? You won't be the only one in second grade who's eight! And guess who might be getting a puppy?"

"Really daddy? I'm getting a puppy?"

"Of course! Everything for our little Princess."

Matthew tapped Gilbert on the head with a book. "Don't forget Kumajiro has to get along with it, but yes, you get a puppy." He said with a chuckle. "Thank you so much!" Gabrielle cheered. She hugged her parents then went back to coloring.

"Knock knock! The hero has come!"

"Uncle Alfred!"

Gabrielle hopped up and ran over to the door and hugged the blonde. "Move your fat arse you git! We have to get inside too!" Arthur pushed by Alfred along with Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, and Roderich. "Roderich! You came! I know you couldn't keep away from the awesome me!" Gilbert went to hug the male but was rejected. "I'm only here to wish my niece a happy birthday on Elizabetta's and Eliana's behalf." Roderich pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and picked Gabrielle up. "Hello Princess. How are you today?" He asked. "I'm good Uncle Rich! Where's Aunty and baby Eli?" Gabrielle asked, looking around. "Aunty and Eli aren't feeling well and wanted me to tell you that they said happy birthday."

"Don't hold the birthday girl hostage! The hero deserves to hug the Princess more than anyone else but her parents!"

"Oh shut up Alfred!"

Matthew and Gilbert chuckled at how much everyone fought over Gabrielle knowing that no one could beat her favorite Uncle, Alfred. Matthew grabbed his keys and kissed Gilbert softly. "I'll go pick up the party stuff. Please make sure that Arthur doesn't get drunk. You remember what happened last time." He whispered. "I know I know. You don't have to worry love, I got everything under control, I promise." Gilbert mumbled back with a grin. "Maybe Alfred can take her for a little while and me and you can go work on "baby number two"?" Matthew giggled and pulled Gilbert along with him out the door.

"... And remember when Kumajiro let her sleep on him when she wouldn't let him go? That was the cutest thing ever!" Matthew laughed.

"Or when she tracked mud in the house claiming she was queen of the mud people?"

The two laughed heartedly as they walked. "Our little Princess is growing up so fast. I miss those days when she used to have bad dreams and climb into bed with us. Or the days when she really liked fairy tales and we would act it out with her, she's just so mature for an eight year old... I sometimes worry if we were actually good parents." Gilbert kissed the blonde softly. "Don't think like that Mattie. We were awesome parents and we still are. We raised her well. She's beautiful like her mommy and as adventurous as me." Matthew blushed and smiled as he started walking again. "You always know the right things to say." They soon made it to the house. Party music was playing and people could be heard yelling from inside.

"I guess they started the party without us."

They opened the door with a grin that quickly turned to horror. There was blood everywhere. Feliciano was tied to a chair in the middle of the room with tape over his mouth. His head shot up when he beard the door open. He let out a muffled sob while tears fell from his eyes. Gilbert ran over to him while Matthew panicked and called out for Gabrielle. Gilbert took the tape off of Feli's mouth and started to untie him. "Feli what happened? Who did this?" The Italian opened his mouth to sob but threw up instead. What came up was blood, bile, maggots, and black widows. Gilbert jumped back with a shout while Matthew yelped and gagged. "Oh God Feli!"

"H-help meeeee..."

Italy's eyes rolled to the back of his head then he fell to the side. He mouth hung open, blood dripped from his mouth as more maggots and spiders made their way out. "Feli... Papa! Arthur! We have to find the others!" Matthew ran to the kitchen. "Mattie wait! You can't go alone!" Said male gasped and nearly cried. A charred body sat slumped to the side in front of the stove, it mouth frozen open in silent agony. "Arthur..." The violet eyed male turned away from the body only to be met with another sight. Alfred lay on the table unmoving, a small puddle of blood around his head. Upon closer inspection, the blood was coming from his mouth and nose, what looked to be a severed tongue lie on the table a couple inches away from his mouth, his glasses were cracked, and there was a gash on his head from where he was hit. On the table written in blood, was the words _Arthur behi_ but it wasn't finished. Alfred must've been trying to warn Arthur... Studying Alfred even closer revealed that the male's gun was missing.

Gilbert! Gilbert be careful!"

"Mattie?"

Gilbert came up the stairs from the basement. "Bruder... He's dead... The weights on the bench press crushed his neck... Did you find Francis, Kiku, or Gabrielle?"

Matthew shook his head. "Be careful, whoever did this took Alfred's gun..."

The two continued their search around the house. They went into the hallway and slowly ventured down it. The bathroom door was open. When they looked inside, they found Francis on the floor fed. His face was badly scarred and his eyes were gauged out. Matthew fell to his knees and sobbed. He hugged the corpse and cried into his shoulder. "Papa... Papa no..." He whimpered. "Let's go Matthew... We have to find Gabrielle and call the police." Gilbert said softly. Matthew hugged him and let him pick him up and stand him up. He wipe away his tears and sniffled. "Yes, let's hurry and find her..." He whispered. The left the bathroom and made their way down the hallway to Gabrielle's room. "Gabs are you in there? Its mommy and daddy? Where's Kiku?"

"Daddy? Daddy help! Kiku is bleeding, I don't know what to do... Please daddy..."

"Don't worry Gabs, we'll get you out of there!"

Gilbert tried the door knob but found it to be locked. He shoved his shoulder against it. _"Its a trap!"_ A soft voice said from the other side, it was too late though. As soon as the door flung open, there was a gunshot then Gilbert fell to the ground. Matthew screamed and once again fell to his knees. He put his hand over the wound with shaking hands. Gilbert had been shot in the chest, straight through the heart. Matthew sobbed and shook Gilbert, trying to keep him awake but it was no use, he was gone. Matthew looked up at Gabrielle who was sitting on her bed, staring back at him with indifference. "Daddy killed Kiku. How does that make you feel mommy? There were two strings, one on the trigger and the other around Kiku's neck. Daddy opened the door, the gun went bang, and Kiku's neck went snap!" Matthew looked horrorified at the little girl who was now smiling.

"W-what happened to everyone Gabrielle..."

"Weeeelllll, uncle Feli kept crying and talking, so when nobody was looking, we played cops and robbers. Feli was a robber so he had to get tied to the chair. When he wouldn't tell me where the other robbers were, all the yuck of the world went in his mouth very angrily and wouldn't come out until he told."

"What about Alfred and Arthur?"

Gabrielle clapped her hands and giggled. Uncle Al and Aunty Arthur were playing big people games in the kitchen so I went to go watch Uncle Ludwig play with daddy's weight stuff. While he was lifting the weight up and down, I put socks in holding part but when he put the weight back, it rolled down and fell on his neck. I went back upstairs after and Uncle Al was sitting at the table. He said that we were gonna go on a adventure and I was happy cause I like adventure. I told him to close his eyes and stick out his tongue. I went and got daddy's hammer and hammered Uncle Al's head. He bit his tongue so hard it came off! It was cool! I hit him three more times and he lay down on the table. I ran to Aunty Arthur cause he came in the kitchen. I told him Uncle Al was sleeping cause he was. Aunty Arthur said he was gonna cook and I wanted to help so I grabbed the oil but it spilled all over Aunty. He asked me to get a towel so did and I grabbed the matches. I gave Aunty the towel then made a fire. I threw it at Aunty and he started to scream really loud. He was so pretty and bright!" Matthew shook his head. "That's... That horrible Gabrielle, please tell me you're lying..."

"There's more Momy!"

Gabrielle grabbed the gun and put it on the floor then went over to Matthew who flinched and backed away. She began to whisper as if she were going to tell him a secret. "Uncle Rich saw everyone dead. I pretended to be scared and cried. I put the air freshener in front of the with where the heat was. When Uncle Rich got near it it went boom! Red all over the livingroom. But the good part is gonna start, you can't leave mommy." With that, Gabrielle tackled Matthew and pushed her thumbs into his eyes, trying to gauge them out. Matthew shrieked and threw her off. She was strong for an eight year old. He hopped up and made a run for the house phone. Just as he reached for it, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and legs as bullets ripped at him. "Gabrielle stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm bored mommy. So very bored."

Gabrielle dropped the gun and tackled Matthew again. Again Matthew threw her off then scrambled for the gun. He pointed it at the little girl and began to sob. "Are you going to kill me now mommy?" Gabrielle asked, giving him a challenging look. "I... I-I-I..." He slowly began to lower the gun the. Thought about Gilbert, Francis, all of the dead people that were in the house... Gabrielle hugged Matthew, the gun to her chest. "One of us have to die right now." She whispered. She had picked up a glass shard and poised her hand at the ready to stab Matthew. When he hand moved, Matthew pulled the trigger. He dropped the gun and hugged Gabrielle tightly and cried.

 **There was no specific reason for a psychotic Gabrielle. This story is based off of the short film Ella about a girl who kills her mother. Her father then takes the dog and a shotgun to kill her. She kills the dog and wears its face as a mask. She attacks the dad but he kills her then himself. Its actually pretty good.**


End file.
